The pretty fairy and the wild tiger
by Hitomi Akera
Summary: Le dijeron que se alejara, que no era bueno para ella pero en lo más hondo de sí misma sabía que él era un tigre herido que necesitaba ayuda y ella estaba más que dispuesta a otorgársela, aun cuando tuviera que ir en contra de la gente que más amaba.
**Yei ~ Este bonito (?) OS va para una de mis chicas favoritas ~ Chachos -aka Chachos-senpai (?)- sabes que es mi primer fic usando a estos dos y que a pesar de que no soy shipper del StinLi me gustan como paring pero como sé que a ti te encantan y mereces algo lindo para ti pues sho te doy StinLi 7u7**

 **A los que lean esto, espero no decepcionar a nadie por mi manejo de personajes, puse el esfuerzo en no hacerlos tan OoC así que no me maten plis (?)**

 **En fin. Ya saben notas al final.**

 **¡A leer!**

.

 _ **Discraimer:**_ _Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima_

 _._

 **Aclaraciones y/o advertencias**

• UA (Universo Alterno)

• OoC

.

* * *

.

 ** _The pretty fairy and the wild tiger_**

.

* * *

.

Aun recordaba la primera vez que se habían visto, ella había empezado su turno en la pequeña cafetería que su hermana mayor había abierto luego de retirarse de su carrera como modelo. Normalmente la ayudaba por la tarde-noche, cuando terminaba sus deberes pero esa ocasión el lugar estaba repleto. Mira y Elfman no se daban abasto así que, a pesar de las protestas de sus hermanos mayores, estaba dándoles una mano.

Él llegó en compañía de otros dos, una chica albina con rostro inexpresivo y un chico moreno de igual expresión. Los tres tomaron una mesa al fondo la cual fue desocupada en el momento en que habían llegado.

Con una señal de cabeza, su hermana le había indicado que sería ella quién los atendería. Hábilmente se encamino hasta la mesa, eludiendo algunos comensales que iban y venían dentro del pequeño lugar.

— Bienvenidos a nuestra cafetería — saludó con un tono cortes — ¿qué desean ordenar? — preguntó mientras sacaba de su delantal blanco una pequeña libreta de hojas amarillas y un lápiz.

El moreno pidió enseguida sin siquiera mirar el menú, la chica de ojos azules si tomó un tiempo para leer la carta, mas no tardo en ordenar. Por su lado él pareció examinar cada platillo. Recordaba sus expresiones al ir leyendo cada uno, así como recordaba su molestia cuando el chico moreno le exigió ordenar luego de un par de minutos.

Una hamburguesa de pollo grande con papas fritas y refresco.

Eso había sido su orden, la cual había comunicado con una enorme sonrisa. Ella la apuntó y les avisó que sus ordenes tardarían un poco más de lo usual pues había muchas otras por entregar, pero que harían todo lo posible para que no fuera demasiado el tiempo de espera.

Se retiró y llevó la pequeña hoja de papel amarillento hasta la barra, donde se encontraba su hermano mayor.

Atendió otras mesas durante el tiempo que su orden era preparada. Luego de algunos viajes el pedido estuvo listo, por lo que acomodo perfectamente los platos y vasos en su charola; y se encaminó a entregar el pedido.

Aún cuando el lugar estaba lleno y moverse por los pequeños espacios entre las mesas era difícil, no trastabilló en ningún momento. Antes de dejar los platos sobre la mesa pidió disculpas por la tardanza. Entonces escuchó un grito muy familiar al tiempo que algo chocaba con sus piernas, enviándola hacia adelante.

La bandeja escapó de sus manos sin que pudiera evitarlo, había estado segura de que esta terminaría volcada sobre la mesa y ella igual. No obstante, él se había levantado y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la había detenido con su brazo izquierdo, abrazándola de la cintura mientras que con su otro brazo atrapó su bandeja.

Tardó en darse cuenta de la posición en que ambos estaban y un poco más en notar como su agarre los mantenía demasiado apegados. Se reincorporó casi de golpe ante la mirada sorprendida de él.

— ¿Estás bien? — su voz era varonil pero tenía un tono juguetón que hacía juego con su sonrisa, claro que en esa situación se había borrado dejando ver su genuino interés por su respuesta.

— S-si — balbuceó con las mejillas sonrojadas.

— Me alegro — entonces si sonrió hasta mostrar sus perfectos dientes blancos.

Miró hacia sus pies para buscar lo que fuera que la había hecho caer, no solo por su desconcierto sino para evitar sonrojarse más por el chico rubio.

Un ligero ronroneo le llegó desde la espalda, era Happy el tierno — aunque extraño — gato azul de su mejor amigo desde la infancia; ambos habían encontrado al pequeño minino durante una bonita tarde de otoño, nunca supieron de dónde venía ni porque estaba frente a la puerta de su casa, solo sabían que ella no podía quedárselo y Natsu terminó llevándoselo aun cuando no tenía permiso para adoptarle.

Sin embargo, ambos habían cuidado y mimado al felino, el cual desarrollo una preferencia por su persona; apenas la veía corría a su lado y se restregaba contra ella hasta que lo alzaba en brazos.

Hizo eso mismo y levantó la mirada ceñuda hacia el chico de cabellos rosáceos que se le acercó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— Lo siento Lisanna — dijo rascándose la nuca.

— Natsu sabes que no puedes traer a Happy aquí — riñó con las manos en la cadera — es más fácil que se escape.

— Así es Natsu-san — habló de repente el chico de ojos azules, en su voz había un evidente tono de burla — deberías cuida mejor tus cosas.

La mala respuesta de su amigo no se hizo esperar, ella intentó detenerle y lo que recibió fue una mirada furiosa que solo le había visto dirigir a quienes se metían con sus amigos. Por ello no pudo evitar preguntarse si las personas sentadas tranquilamente en la mesa eran tan amables como había pensando.

Su hermana mayor llegó a calmar los ánimos y pedir disculpas para posteriormente llevarse lejos a Natsu. Antes de que se fueran ella le devolvió su mascota, pues de no hacerlo no podría disculparse como debía.

— Siento el alboroto — habló no muy convencida de que en verdad se merecieran sus disculpas.

— No fue tu culpa — dijo el rubio restándole importancia, los otros dos solo asintieron a medias.

Colocó los platos frente a los respectivos dueños, limpió el pequeño desastre que había resultado y se retiró educadamente no sin antes decir:

— Si necesitan algo más no duden en llamarme.

— Te aseguro que lo haré Lisi — la mirada intensa que le dirigió le causó un cosquilleo.

Al regresar a la barra junto con el grupo de Natsu, conformado por Lucy, Gray y Erza se enteró de el porqué de su comportamiento. Al parecer el rubio de nombre Sting, así como Rogue y Yukino, los que le acompañaban, habían estado atacando a varios chicos de su escuela; al parecer ya había una guerra no declarada entre Fairy Tail y Sabertooth.

Mira había insistido a sus amigos el evitar una pelea dentro del restaurante, no porque le preocupara su reputación sino por la gente presente que nada tenía que ver.

No obstante, eso no evitó que ellos fulminaran con la mirada a sus clientes. Cuando tuvo que llevar la cuenta, la incomodidad de la situación la hizo comportarse de forma torpe, actitud que pareció provocar la risa del atractivo rubio.

Los escoltó hasta la puerta por orden de su hermana, Rogue y Yukino salieron casi de inmediato pero Sting no, se quedó parada frente a ella con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos mientras la miraba fijamente.

— Entonces — habló casi en un susurró — ¿Lisanna es tu verdadero nombre?

Estuvo a punto de preguntar el porqué de la pregunta, él ya le había llamado Lisi momentos antes.

— Hiciste una cara extraña antes — explicó tranquilo, ella no se había percatado de eso — por eso pensé que no lo era.

— Si — no tenía porque mentirle, se dijo — es solo que nadie me había llamado Lisi antes.

— Me gusta — su voz seguía siendo relajada. — Volveré, así que nos veremos luego Lisi.

Se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla, ella se quedó perpleja, solo atinó a reaccionar al oír el grito furioso de Natsu. Tuvo que retenerle para que no fuera en persecución del rubio, no entendía su molestia, no era el primer chico que le coqueteaba sobretodo no desde que comenzó a trabajar como camarera.

— Aléjate de él Lisanna — advirtió con el rostro serio, luego volvió adentro sin escuchar su respuesta.

.

* * *

.

Admitía que dentro de ella había nacido un sentido de contradicción pues antes hubiera acatado la advertencia de su mejor amigo pero ahora era diferente. Sting había cumplido con su palabra, regresando en posteriores ocasiones las cuales le dieron la oportunidad de hablar; era una suerte que sus visitas no habían concordado con la de sus amigos.

Sus hermanos no le impidieron relacionarse con el rubio aun cuando desconfiaban de él, lo único que le habían pedido era precaución.

Con el tiempo lo fue conociendo, sabía que era alérgico a las nueces, que odiaba las cosas amargas pero que amaba los dulces y los postres así como la carne.

Luego de un mes se atrevió a preguntarle sobre la riña entre sus respectivas escuelas, Sting se mostró recio a responder. Por tanto intentó hacerle reflexionar diciéndole lo que pensaba, una sonrisa afloró de sus labios masculinos haciéndole creer que había logrado hacerle cambiar de parecer.

Empero, no fue así, él la beso, en los labios y luego huyó; no de ella sino de Natsu quien había aparecido de la nada. Se sintió algo tonta al pensar que podría hacer algo por el chico de ojos azules, era obvio que solo la había utilizado para hacer rabiar al Dragneel.

No volvió a presentarse en el restaurante, aun así tenía noticias suyas por parte de Lucy y Erza, no le gustaba escuchar sus malas opiniones sobre Sting por lo que empezó a evitar estar presente durante esas platicas.

Él era bueno, ella lo sentía en lo más profundo de sí misma, seguro había una razón por la que atacaba a los estudiantes de Fairy Tail. Se convenció de que era su deber demostrarlo, por ello quiso buscar el apoyo de su mejor amigo pues solía descubrir primero que nadie la bondad oculta de las personas.

Grave fue su error.

No solo se había negado, le acusó de gustar de Sting, ella no negaba lo atractivo que era pero no estaba dentro de una de esas historias de amor que tanto le gustaban a sus amigas ; no iba a terminar enamorándose del rubio. Al menos eso había querido creer.

— Solo te uso Lisanna — la amargura de su voz no llegó hasta su mirada.

— Esa no es la cuestión Natsu — para nada lo era — ellos no son malos pero hay una razón para su comportamiento — de eso estaba segura — y debe ser grave. Hay que ayudarles.

— Lastimaron a Luce — siseó con rabia.

— Minerva la lastimó — aclaró casi ofendida —, no los demás.

Hacía una semana la Heartfilia había sido golpeada por la hija del director de Sabertooth, Minerva Orland; la rubia había necesitado atención medica a pesar de que su vida no estaba en riesgo, gracias a la oportuna llegada de Juvia y Erza.

El resto de alumnos de Sabertooth, que siempre acompañaban a la apodada "Señorita" , habían llegado luego de que la ambulancia se llevara a Lucy y ella fue testigo de los puños cerrados y la mirada culposa de Rogue y Sting.

— Ellos la defendieron.

Eso era verdad, se habían puesto frente a la morena, defendiéndola de él y Gray, al final no hubo otra pelea solo porque la Scarlett había insistido en que su prioridad era la salud de su amiga de ojos color chocolate.

— Entiendo que estés enojado Natsu — ella también lo estaba — pero...

— Lisanna — el que pronunciara su nombre con un gesto tan sombrío le hizo dar un paso hacia atrás — ese tipo lastimó a las personas que más amo — su voz temblaba con rabia — no puedo perdonarlo ni mucho menos ayudarlo — le dio la espalda y comenzó a alejarse — la próxima vez que lo vea lo voy a moler a golpes.

Ella no le había detenido, lo conocía de sobra como para saber que no tenía sentido discutir con él en ese momento, sin embargo, tampoco desistió de su convicción, de alguna u otra forma iba a ayudar a Sting; no importaba que tuviera que arreglárselas sola.

Lo que no había podido darse cuenta era del significado de las palabras de su mejor amigo y no lo hizo hasta que estuvo en la boca del lobo. El día en que se percató de cuan diferentes eran los dos.

.

* * *

.

 _ **Notas de autora:**_

 **No me maten XDD habrá una segunda parte 7u7 donde habrá más StinLi -ahora si explicito XDD - solo quería publicar esto como primer cap porque de lo contrario me quedaría muy largo y no sé, quería que lo lesheran (?)**

 **Espero que la historia les guste y que no deshonre mi vaca con un OoC desmedido XDD**

 **A Chachos espero que te guste ~ sabes que te amo amadamente morra *corazón***

 **¿Me regalan un review?**


End file.
